


Sugar Sweet

by AmazingCheesecake



Series: Sibling Shennanigans [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Baking, Gen, Sibling Bonding, older siblings are just Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCheesecake/pseuds/AmazingCheesecake
Summary: Hop and Leon spend some time together. Unfortunately, older siblings are just Like That.(read notes for more details)
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Series: Sibling Shennanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the oldest (and nicest) of three and any stories about these two will be based off of personal experience. I just thought some of the antics I get up to with my siblings would fit well with these two.
> 
> I actually have a cookbook similar to the one mention but its titled 'feed the it'. Also, this was inspired by my youngest sister who is 11 and has fallen for this trick four times now.

“Lee could you please please please please make me some sugar cookies?” begged Hop as Leon sat on the couch, trying (and now failing) to watch TV. Leon had been home less than a full 24 hours and little brother was already trying to get him to bake some sweets.

Honestly, Leon had no clue as to why Hop would always ask _him_ to bake when their mom was far better in the kitchen than he was. When asked, Hop would just shrug and say it was good because “Lee had made it with love!”

Hop peered up at him, his round golden eyes sparkling already knowing Leon would cave. Leon sighed before ruffling Hops hair and heading to the kitchen, not worrying about giving a proper reply. Hop sputtered for a second before racing to join him in the kitchen, eager to help.

Hop watched as he pulled out the battered cookbook Leon had made, which was actually just an old school binder with “Hop Recipes” written on the front in fading sharpie. Inside were various printed recipes found online that Hop had liked that were easy enough to follow. Leon flipped through the “cookbook” to get to the page with sugar cookies.

Once located, he read out the ingredients, letting Hop locate and gather the supplies for the sugar cookies. Partially because he wanted to let hop feel like he was helping, and partially because he just didn’t want to move around a lot. Leon watched as Hop milled around the kitchen, reminding him to be careful with the eggs and to use a step stool to get the vanilla in a cabinet higher up.

Leon started measuring out the ingredients right as Hop had grabbed the vanilla. After Hop had had his fill sniffing the sweet vanilla, he relinquished it to Leon before excitedly rambling about everything and nothing.

Leon took time to appreciate the moment as he dumped the ingredients into the bowl, listening to Hop babble on before getting an idea.

“Hey Hopscotch”, Leon began when there was a lull in the conversation, “would you like to try some of the vanilla?”

Hop paused for a second, before answering with an enthusiastic “Yes!”

Leon grinned internally, remembering the first time he himself had fallen for this trick. He grabbed a small spoon from one of the drawers and proceeded to carefully fill it with the vanilla extract, trying his best not to laugh. As soon as Leon offered the spoon out, Hop snatched it up with excitement, dumping the contents into his mouth.

He held it in his mouth for a second, looking content before his face twisted up in disgust. Hop raced as fast as his legs could carry him to the sink, spitting out the sweet smelling, deceitful, bitter liquid. He desperately tried to rinse his tongue off as he cringed internally at both the feeling and the taste.

Meanwhile, Leon was hunched over and absolutely howling with laughter at Hops reaction. As soon as he had calmed down from his laughing fit, he walked over to the sink to help his little brother. This was short lived however, when Hop turned and shot him the dirtiest glare he could while having the entire front of his head soaked in water, causing Leon to double over with raucous laughter.

“That was gross Lee!” Squawked Hop indignantly as his traitor brother fell to the floor with loud guffaws of laughter.

Leon took a few more moments to just laugh at Hops reaction before managing to calm down enough to get up off of the floor and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Hop watched as Leon pulled himself together before walking to the freezer to pull out a popsicle.

“Here”, Leon said hoarsely as he handed Hop the popsicle, “to make it up to you”.

Hop took a minute more to pout, then accepted Leon’s peace offering.

“You suck” mumbled Hop, furrowing his brows before climbing up on to the counter to sit while his (terrible) older brother returned to making cookies.

Leon grinned countering with a simple “But you love me!”

“I really don’t”

“I’m your favorite big brother!”

“You’re my _only_ big brother. It doesn’t count!”

“But I’m making you cookies!”

“…fine”, mumbled Hop before giggling again, just happy to have Leon around.

Leon looked over at his younger sibling and smiled softly before ruffling his already messy hair.

“I love you Hopscotch”, Leon said fondly before going back to the frequently forgotten cookies.

“I love you too Lee”, Hop replied.

Both brothers sat in a sort of peaceful silence as Leon finished up the cookies and putting them in the oven and setting a timer. They sat quietly as they relished in each other’s presence, just happy that they were together while they could be.


End file.
